Power Rangers ZeoOh
Power Rangers ZeoOh 'is a fanfictional season, the first in chronological order of the Neo Power Rangers era. It is based in the Japanese series ''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger and contains many elements of the American series Power Rangers Zeo. Plot Million years ago, the habitants of Pangaea created a robot named Machine King, who ultimately turned on his creators. The OhGold Ranger defeated Machine King and banished him from Earth. In the year 1996, King returned to Earth as the ruler of the Intergalactic Machine Empire with the intention of wiping out all human life and bring about machine rule. A good-hearted robot named Alpha 5 revived super energies that had been born of the lost civilization of Pangaea with the intention of creating weapons to fight against the Machine Empire. Alpha 5 built a pyramid to generate Tetrahedron power in order to allow five chosen teenagers to transform into Zeorangers. Characters Rangers Zeorangers Other Heroes Allies *'''Alpha 5: A good-hearted robot from Edenoi; Mentor and creator of the Power Rangers. *'Dora': Girl who discovers the identities of Power Rangers and becomes assistant of Alpha. Intergalactic Machine Empire *''' Machine King': King and ruler of the Machine Empire. *'Machina Queen': Queen of the Machine Empire and wife of Machine King. *'General Bomber': Originally a Machine Beast, became a general due to his fine work and tried to conquer Machine Empire. *'Prince Buldont': The spoiled and mean son of Machine King. *'Princess Archerina: Wife of Prince Buldont. *'Acha and Kocha: '''Two Machine King's henchbots that go down to Earth to supervise most of the Empire's attacks. *'Borg Soldiers: Footsoldiers of Machine Empire. *'Octapods': Octopus-like Jet fighters which could switch to a "walking" mode. *'Machflyers': Battleships in the shape of gears. *'Machine Beasts': Monsters created by the Machine Empire to combat against the Power Rangers. Arsenal *'Power Braces: '''The Zeorangers' changing device. One piece is worn on each wrist. It can also work as a communicator. *'King Brace: OhGold's version of the Power Braces. *'''Big Bang Buster : A special combination of the main five Zeorangers' weapons and a Gold Smasher. The weapon is used to finish off normal-sized Machine Beasts and can even destroy a weakened enlarged Machine beast. **'Gold Smashers' ***'Gold Blasters' ***'Battle Sticks' **'Star Sword' : A powerful sword wielded by OhRed. **'Square Hatchets' : A pair of powerful hatchets wielded by OhGreen. **'Delta Tonfas' : A pair of mighty bladed-tonfas wielded by OhBlue. **'Twin Batons' : A pair of strong nunchaku wielded by OhYellow. **'Circle Shield' : A powerful defensive shield and weapon wielded by OhPink. *'Giant Roller': A giant wheel stored inside Sky Phoenix Zord, used by OhRed to destroy normal-sized Machine Beasts. *'Gold Stick: '''A mighty scepter wielded by OhGold. *'Ole Bazooka''' Vehicles *'Thunderwings': Air force fighter jets piloted by Rangers and Dora. *''' ZeoOh Cycles': Five motorcycles that serve as the Zeorangers' personal transportation. Can be stored into the Thunderwings until they are needed. **'Red Cycle''' **'Green Cycle' **'Blue Cycle' **'Yellow Cycle' **'Pink Cycle' Mecha :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ★ battle mecha, ➲ carrier mecha * Pyramider Carrier Formation/Pyramider Battle Formation ** Pyramider Zeo Megazord *** Zeo Megazord **** Moa Loader Zord **** Dogu Lander Zord **** Dash Leon Zord **** Gran Taurus Zord **** Sky Phoenix Zord *** Red Puncher ** Gold Pyramider * Zeo Combat Megazord ** Pink Combat Zord ** Yellow Combat Zord ** Blue Combat Zord ** Green Combat Zord ** Red Combat Zord * Tackle Wheel * Alternate Combination - Pyramider Battle Formation (Blocker Megazord) Episodes #Machine Invasion, Part 1 #Machine Invasion, Part 2 #Crisis #Call The Police #Fight Fire With Fire, Part 1 #Fight Fire With Fire, Part 2 #Get Back To The Cactus #In Training #Female Rivalry #Hacking #Love Me, Fool Me #Is Pink A Shade Of Red?, Part 1 #Is Pink A Shade Of Red?, Part 2 #The Pinnochio's Trap #Good Mechanic Heart #Feeling Green #Confidence #Introducing The Puncher #Boxing Competition #Young Blue #Alpha's Training #To The Beach #A Desired Girl #The Force of Gold, Part 1 #The Force of Gold, Part 2 #The Force of Gold, Part 3 #A Spider Problem #Sleep, Power Rangers #Pink Nightmare #Zords Homecoming #Machine King's Last Stand #Bomb #The Lore of Gunmazin, Part 1 #The Lore of Gunmazin, Part 2 #Mysterious Couple #Double Danger #A Mystery To Us #Is This The End?, Part 1 #Is This The End?, Part 2 #Is This The End?, Part 3 Category:Series